fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Aranadios
, (when enraged)|ailments = , , |weaknesses = , |creator = Mr.Lazybee}}Aranadios '''(モエルディオス ''Moerudiosu) ''are a species of Flying Wyvern known for their powerful blue flames which are hotter than any other wyvern. It is closely related to the Rathalos and Rathian. Physiology Aranadios has a body structure resembling that of it's cousin, the Rathalos, though with multiple physical differences, first, it's head greatly resembles that of a Valstrax, falcon-like with a crest resembling that of the latter, large wings with spikes lining their edge not unlike that of a Rathalos or Rathian, and a long tail covered with spikes that can lie flat or stand upright when the monster is threatened. Its feet has eagle-like talons which it uses to grab prey and attack threats with. Its body is primarily navy blue while its wings are gray in color with black stripes which turn a deep red when greatly angered, while its tailspikes are white with black tips. Its eyes are an amber orange in color. Behavior Aranadios are highly territorial wyverns, yet they won't immediately attack once it has spotted a threat. They will let out an initial warning roar to tell the intruder to back off, if not it will aggressively attack the threat until its dead or the Aranadios itself becomes too injured to fight. Useful Information Aranadios are Flying Wyverns that can be found in a multitude of areas, such as forests and deserts though they have been sighted in arctic and volcanic environments as well. They are often confused for an Azure Rathalos due to their similar appearance and color. Aranadios however, are much more aggressive and territorial than the latter, armed with powerful blue flames and venomous tailspikes. They are also surprisingly intelligent, carrying prey back to its lair to avoid attracting other predators such as Deviljho and observing a potential threat from a distance, deciding if it's worth fighting or not. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Aranadios are apex predators, capable of driving out or killing other powerful monsters and take their territory for itself. However, it has to compete with other apex predators such as Deviljho, Glavenus, and Nergigante. Behavior Towards Other Monsters As mentioned before, Aranadios are highly territorial towards other large monsters, letting out an initial warning roar, if this doesn't work it will spread its wings and create a rattling noise with its tailspikes to further intimidate the threat. If the intruder still doesn't back down the Aranadios will aggressively attack the threat until its dead or the wyvern itself becomes too injured to fight. Tracks Aranadios can leave behind a variety of tracks such as '''Footprints, Claw Marks and Shed Scales. It can also sometimes leave behind Broken Tailspikes that yield more Research Points. Specific Locale Interactions Aranadios doesn't have any specific locale interactions. Special Behaviors If in an area with access to water, Aranadios will wade out in the water to catch fish which it will swallow whole if its small or eat from the ground if its too large. This will often leave behind a shiny. It will occasionally grind its tail on the ground when it hasn't noticed the hunter. This leaves behind Broken Tailspikes. Cutscenes Introduction Cutscene * Location: Jurassic Frontier * Synopsis: The hunter walks around the Jurassic Frontier, looking for the Tigrex he/she has been tasked with hunting when he/she hears a loud roar behind them and sees the Tigrex running towards them. The hunter dodges the wyvern's charge and readies their weapon as the pseudowyvern turns around and lets out a roar, not knowing they are being watched by something else in the sky. The Tigrex charges towards the hunter, but before it can reach him/her, another loud roar is heard as a large blue wyvern swoops down, grabbing the Tigrex and pinning it to the ground before slamming it into a wall, the Tigrex, when it gets up, flees to another area. The hunter then realizes what the monster is, an Aranadios, a wyvern known for its powerful blue flames and little tolerance towards other large monsters, the hunter tries to sneak past the large wyvern, only to accidentally step on a stick, alerting it to their presence. The Aranadios turns around and notices the hunter behind them. It lets out a loud roar as it spreads its wings and takes to the air. The hunt begins! Abilities Unlike other fire breathing monsters, Aranadios possesses a more developed Flame Sac, allowing it to spew powerful blue flames that are much hotter than other wyverns such as Rathalos and Rathian. It also has dozens of thin spear-like spikes lining their tails which they can fling with extreme precision at threats, these spikes contain a deadly toxin which it uses to immobilize prey and predators alike. When greatly angered however, the stripes on its wings and its eyes will turn a fiery red and it will begin using Dragon elemental attacks in addition to to its already powerful flames. Some Aranadios are capable of combining its elements to a more devastating degree, allowing them to utilize even more powerful attacks than before. Like its cousins they are expert flyers, capable of soaring across the skies while bombarding enemies with fireballs and diving at incredible speeds, its powerful scales allow it to literally crash into an opponent, often killing it from the impact alone while the Aranadios itself is unharmed. Rage and Tired States Rage State: When enraged its wing stripes will turn a deep red, while its eyes will glow red and leave behind trails similar to that of a Nargacuga. Tired State: When tired it will start drooling and stripes and eyes will lose their red color. It also has a chance of failing its elemental attacks now. Attacks Aranadios borrows attacks from Rathalos, Rathian and their subspecies/rare species and some physical attacks from Astalos. The following list of attacks are unique to Aranadios. Calm *'Roar: '''Aranadios roars in the same manner as Rathalos, it can also do this while flying. *'Bite: Aranadios will try to bite a hunter which can knock them down. *'Fireball: '''Aranadios spews a fireball at a hunter which deals moderate damage and inflicts Fireblight. It can also do this while flying. *'Charged Fireball: '''Same as '''Fireball but the fireball is larger, deals more damage and sends a hunter flying. *'Triple Fireball: '''Aranadios shoots three fireballs in a cone shape dealing moderate damage and inflicting Fireblight if hit. It can also do this while flying. *'Charged Triple Fireball: Same as '''Triple Fireball but it deals more damage. *'Fake Out Fireball: '''Aranadios rears up as it prepares to fire a fireball forwards, it then quickly spews a fireball at any hunter next to it. It will only use this if there are hunters near it. *'Flamethrower:' Aranadios spews a stream of flames, much like Teostra, that leaves behind patches of fire that inflict Fireblight or Severe Fireblight when enraged. *'Sweeping''' Flamethrower: 'Aranadios spews a sweeping beam of fire similar to Agnaktor, though it deals more damage and can inflict Fireblight(Severe Fireblight when enraged). *'Wing Strike: '''Similar to Astalos, Aranadios sweeps one of its wings forward dealing moderate damage. *'Double Wing Strike: '''Aranadios swings both its wings forward dealing high damage. *'Corkscrew Dash: 'While flying, Aranadios spirals forward similar to Legiana, dealing high damage. *'Tail Strike: 'Aranadios swings its tail from side to side which knocks hunters back and inflicts Noxious Poison if the tailspikes are raised. *'Aerial Tail Strike: While flying, Aranadios swings its tail from side to side, dealing moderate damage and inflicting Noxious Poison if the tailspikes are raised. *'Aerial Backflip:' Aranadios, like Rathian, performs a backflip while flying, always inflicting Noxious Poison if hit. *'Spine Throw: '''Aranadios flings some spikes from its tail at hunters which inflicts Noxious Poison if hit. *'Triple Spine Throw: Aranadios throws spikes in three directions, which then sticks to the ground inflicting Noxious Poison if stepped on or hit by the spikes when being thrown. *'''Spine Flail: Aranadios swings its tail around wildly dealing high damage and inflicting Noxious Poison. *'Spine Storm: '''Aranadios, like Seething Bazelgeuse, roars before spiraling into the air flinging spikes everywhere which sticks to the ground inflicting Noxious Poison if stepped on before landing. It will taunt for 4 seconds after the attack. *'Scattering Flames: Aranadios rears up as flames form in its mouth before taking to the sky spewing multiple fireballs that deals high damage and inflicts Fireblight/Severe Fireblight. *'''Scorched Earth: '''Aranadios's signature attack. Aranadios roars as flames form in its mouth before taking off into the sky, it will then fly across the area bombarding hunters with fireballs and spewing streams of fire, dealing high damage of hit by the fireballs or streams of fire, afterwards it will spew a massive fireball at the ground dealing very high damage, an instant KO if below 500-600 defense, and leaving behind large patches of fire which inflicts Fireblight(Severe Fireblight if enraged). Enraged * '''Monarch's Roar: '''Aranadios roars loudly while the stripes on its wings turn a deep red and its eyes starts glowing and leaves behind a trail, much like Nargacuga. It will now start using Dragon elemental attacks and can inflict Severe Fireblight as well as regular Fireblight. In addition, its flames will now linger on the ground longer. * '''Flaming Bite: '''Same as '''Bite '''but it can inflict Fireblight. * '''Dragon Bite: '''Same as '''Flaming Bite but it inflicts Dragonblight instead of Fireblight. * Dragon Ball: '''Aranadios spews a ball of Dragon Element at hunters dealing moderate damage,inflicts Dragonblight, and knocks hunters down. * '''Charged Dragon Ball: Same as Dragon Ball '''but it deals more damage and sends hunters flying. * '''Dragon Breath: '''Same as '''Flamethrower but it deals more damage and inflicts Dragonblight instead of Fireblight. * Sweeping Dragon Breath: '''Same as '''Sweeping Flame Beam but it deals more damage and inflicts Dragonblight instead of Fireblight. * Lingering Draconic Smoke: '''Similar to Savage Deviljho, Aranadios spews Dragon-infused smoke at the ground, leaving behind a lingering cloud that deals continuous damage to anyone standing in the cloud and inflicting Dragonblight. * '''Explosive Dragon Blast: Aranadios takes to the air and spews a beam of Dragon at the ground continuously until a large explosion occurs dealing high damage and inflicting Dragonblight. * Dragon Charge: '''Aranadios roars and charges towards a hunter while Dragon-infused smoke billows from the sides of its mouth, if the attack hits the targeted hunter it will initiate its pin attack, '''Smoked Hunter. * Smoked Hunter: '''Aranadios grabs the hunter in its talons and tosses him/her at the ground and starts spewing Dragon-infused smoke at the unfortunate hunter dealing continuous damage and inflicting Dragonblight. If another hunter doesn't flinch or stagger the wyvern in time it will swing its tail at the hunter sending them flying and dealing high damage, often an instant KO depending on the targeted hunters defense. * '''Draconic Meteor: '''Aranadios roars as Dragon element surges around it before quickly flying off into the sky, only its silhouette visible while spewing balls of Dragon Element at the ground dealing high damage and inflicting Dragonblight if hit. Afterwards Aranadios will charge itself with Dragon Element before diving at breakneck speeds, crashing into the ground dealing massive damage, an instant KO if below 600 defense, and inflicting Dragonblight. Mounts Aranadios shares its mount animation with other Flying Wyverns such as Rathalos and Astalos and can be mounted on its head, back and tail. Hunters must be careful when mounting its tail, as the Aranadios can raise its tailspikes, poisoning hunters and knocking them off. When mounted on its head, the hunter will be located hanging from either side of its head. The Aranadios will try to get hunters off by violently shaking its head around and slamming the side of its head against walls or the ground. When mounted on its body, the hunter will be located on its back. The Aranadios will try to get hunters off by shaking its body, by running around and by slamming the side of its body into walls. When mounted on its tail the hunter will be located somewhere around the middle of its tail. The Aranadios will try to get hunters off by shaking its tail around and by slamming its tail against walls. Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Wyvernia * Family: Flying Wyvern * Genus : Aranadios * Species: A.incendium Aranadios is a Flying Wyvern closely related to the Rath family of wyverns. It also has a subspecies that dwells in forested regions, a Rare Species only found in the Misty Peaks near Yukomo Village and the Coral Highlands of the New World, and a fearsome Deviant only known as the "Dreadlord". In the Mezeporta District, unusual individuals of Aranadios has been reported. These Aranadios possess larger, more serrated tailspikes, purple stripes, even more powerful flames, and cobalt blue eyes. They are also much more aggressive than the standard species. These individuals have been confirmed to be a Zenith Species of Aranadios. Habitat Range Aranadios are highly adaptable and are found in many different areas. From forested areas like the Verdant Hills and desert areas such as the Dunes and Ancestral Steppe to volcanic regions like the Volcano. Interestingly they have been sighted in arctic regions such as the Frozen Seaway despite being weak to Ice. In the New World they are found in all areas such as the Ancient Forest, Elder's Recess and the Guiding Lands. Ecological Niche Aranadios easily assert themselves as apex predators that rival Elder Dragons in any habitat due to their powerful flames and control over the mysterious Dragon Element. Common prey include herbivores like Aptonoth, Apceros, Kelbi and Wingdrakes like Mernos and Raphinos. It will also prey upon lesser wyverns like Great Jaggi and Yian-Kut Ku. However, it has to compete with other apex predators such as Azure Rathalos, Pink Rathian, Stygian Zinogre, Lagiacrus and its subspecies, Glavenus, Brachydios, Seregios, Odogaron, Ebony Odogaron, Tigrex, Rajang, Savage Deviljho and the rare and powerful Cantios. It also has to compete with Elder Dragons like Kushala Daora, Teostra and Ruiner Nergigante and powerful Deviants such as Hellblade Glavenus, Dreadking Rathalos and Thunderlord Zinogre. Aranadios have an intense hatred towards Astalos and vice versa. This is due to the latter preying on the Aranadios's young and the Aranadios invading the Astalos's territory, leading to violent confrontations. The only things an Aranadios will actively avoid are First-Class Elders like Alatreon and Crimson Fatalis. Fearsome monsters such as Akantor and Ukanlos are also serious threats to even an adult Aranadios. Despite having to compete with these powerful monsters, Aranadios are quite powerful themselves and they won't go down without putting up a serious fight. Biological Adaptations Aranadios are large and powerful Flying Wyverns. Its wings are very strong, allowing the wyvern to literally fly circles around their opponent. These wings also has stripes which will turn red when enraged in order to further intimidate their threat.It has two things that set it apart from its cousins, the Rathalos and Rathian however. First is its unusually developed Flame Sac, which allow them to spew powerful blue flames that stay behind on the ground for a short time. It uses these flames to prevent prey from escaping and make it more difficult for hunters to fight it. They also possesses many long and thin spikes on its tail. These spikes contain a deadly neurotoxin which can severely weaken prey, making them an easy kill for the large wyvern. When greatly angered their eyes and the stripes on their wings turn a fiery red and at that point they will start using Dragon elemental attacks, making them even deadlier than before and capable of taking on powerful monsters such as Savage Deviljho, Furious Rajang and even Elder Dragons like Ruiner Nergigante and Velkhana despite the former's significant strength and the latter using the Aranadios's main weakness. Behavior Aranadios are highly territorial and aggressive monsters, ferociously attacking anything that dares challenge it though they will let out an initial warning to the intruder to get out of its territory or risk getting attacked. They often travel from area to area when searching for food or a mate. Aranadios are also some of the few monsters that perform courtship before mating. The male will bring a gift for the female, which is usually a large fish or a shiny piece of metal. After mating the female will find a secluded area to build her nest and lay 4-6 eggs. She will then watch over her offspring until they are large enough to defend themselves. It is ill advised to hunt Aranadios during mating season as the females become much more aggressive and will even go on a rampage when her young are attacked or killed. Breakable parts and Damage Effectiveness Breakable Parts * '''Head: Aranadios's head will have scars on it. * Back: 'The carapace on Aranadios's back will be damaged and have scars on it. * '''Wings: '''The spikes on its wings will be chipped or broken, while the membrane will be slightly torn. * '''Tail(1): ' Some of the spikes on Aranadios's tail will be broken or chipped. * 'Tail(2): '''Part of Aranadios's tail will be severed, causing it to throw less spikes than before. Physical Damage Effectiveness Elemental Effectiveness Status Effectiveness Item Effectiveness Shiny Drops Material Items * Aranadios can drop an Aranadios Shard with the break on its head and the break on its body. * Aranadios can drop an Aranadios Hardfang with the break on its head. * Aranadios can drop an Aranadios Weave with the break on its wings. * Aranadios can drop an Aranadios Cortex with the break on its back. * Aranadios can drop an Aranadios Tailspear with the break on its tail. Slinger Ammo * When Aranadios receives a high damage impact it will drop Piercing Pods for the hunter's slinger. Equipment Weapons Armor Blademaster '''Skills:'' Fire Atk +2, Negate Poison, Weakness Exploit, Razor Sharp, Ice Res -20, Aranadios Ferocity Carves G-Rank/Master Rank Interactions With Other Monsters High Tier Monsters Vs Zinogre/Stygian Zinogre Both monsters roar at each other, with the Aranadios taking to the sky while the Zinogre howls and begins charging up. The Aranadios, knowing that the Zinogre is at its most deadliest when charged up, shoots a fireball at the Fanged Wyvern, which it dodges and then leaps at the airborne wyvern, pinning it to the ground. The Aranadios manages to kick off the Zinogre after a few seconds. Both monsters will then leave the area. Outcome: Tie Vs Rathalos/Azure Rathalos The two wyverns roar at each other, both taking to the skies while repeatedly clawing and biting at each other. The Aranadios however, mangages to overpower the King of the Skies, pinning it to the ground and biting down on its neck. The Rathalos however, spews a point-blank fireball in the Aranadios's face, which allows the red wyvern to escape. Both monsters will then leave the area. Outcome: Win Vs Nargacuga/Tigrex/Barioth Same as with Rathalos/Legiana/Shrieking Legiana vs Nargacuga/Tigrex/Barioth. Outcome: Tie Vs Anjanath Same as Rathalos vs Anjanath. Outcome: Win Vs Glavenus/Acidic Glavenus The two wyverns will roar at each other, with the Aranadios displaying its tail while the Glavenus does the same. The Aranadios will then spew a fireball at the Glavenus, dealing moderate damage and staggering it while the blue wyvern takes to the sky, it will then spew another fireball which the Glavenus blocks with its tail. The Aranadios will do his two times until the Brute Wyvern has had enough and slams the flat side of its tail at the Flying Wyvern, dealing high damage and knocking it out of the sky. The two monsters then roar at each other before both leave the area. Outcome: Tie Vs Odogaron/Ebony Odogaron Same as Rathalos/Legiana vs Odogaron/Ebony Odogaron Outcome: Tie Vs Deviljho/Savage Deviljho The two monsters roar ferociously at each other, the Deviljho then charges forward and wraps its fearsome maw around the Aranadios's neck, slamming it violently against the ground two times.The Aranadios manages to wrestle itself out of the brute wyverns jaws, and will claw at the Deviljho's face, staggering it. While the Deviljho is recovering the Aranadios will spew a point-blank fireball at the brute wyvern, and slam its tail in in the Deviljho's face by doing a tail flip, sending it (Deviljho) reeling backwards. Afterwards both monsters will roar at each other and one of the two will leave the area. Outcome: Tie Vs Rajang Same as Rathalos/Legiana/Yian Garuga vs Rajang, but when Rajang grabs the Aranadios's tail it(Aranadios) will raise its tailspikes, causing the Rajang to let go. It will then shoot an electric ball at the flying wyvern which dodges it and retaliates with a charged fireball, dealing moderate damage to the Rajang. The two monsters then roar at each other before both leaves the area. Outcome: Tie 'Vs Kushala Daora' WIP Vs Teostra/Lunastra The two monsters will roar ferociously at each other, the Aranadios wil spew a beam of fire at the Elder Dragon, which retaliates with its own fire breath. Once the two beams come into contact with each other it creates a large explosion which deals high damage and knocks both monsters over. Afterwards the two monsters will leave the area. Outcome: Tie Vs Ruiner Nergigante WIP Vs Velkhana WIP Frenzy, Apex, Hyper and Tempered Aranadios can get affected by the Frenzy Virus and turn Frenzied as a result and they've also know to attain the Apex State. Aranadios can also be found in the Hyper and Tempered States. Aranadios are already powerful wyverns, as such a Frenzied one are nothing to scoff at. They have the usual changes of a Frenzied monster. Tempered Aranadios are considered Threat Lv3 Monsters and have the usual changes of a Tempered monster. Hyper Aranadios have the usual changes of a Hyper monster. Hyper Aranadios can reward Hyper Extract, Hyper Solidclaws, Hyper Flarescales, and Hyper Potent Toxins. Apex Aranadios are extremely dangerous monsters and its fireballs can now inflict the Frenzy Virus as well. Other than that, they have the usual changes of an Apex monster. Battle Theme Quests WIP Notes * It can only be encountered in G-Rank/Master Rank. * Aranadios's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. * It will prey on small monsters or herbivores to regain stamina when tired. * If staggered when its about to use Charged Fireball, it will explode in the wyvern's mouth, knocking it over and dropping a shiny. * Aranadios is believed to be distantly related to the Espinas, but this hasn't been confirmed yet. * The set bonus skill''' Aranadios Ferocity combines the skills Attack Up (L), Partbreaker and Critical Draw. Trivia * Aranadios was inspired off real life ospreys, eagles and falcons. It was also inspired off the Deadly Nadder from the How to Train Your Dragon franchise, due to its bird-like look, blue scales, and being capable of throwing venomous tailspikes. * Its scientific name, A.incendium, comes from the word incendium ''which is a Latin word for fire. * Its Japanese name is a combination of the Japanese word for "blazing", ''moeru and, of course, the Spanish word for god, dios. * Despite having a similar name, Aranadios is not related to Brachydios at all. * Aranadios's rivalry with Astalos was made due to Rathalos already having a rivalry with Seregios. It was also made due to Aranadios being much more powerful than a Rathalos. Credits * '''Chaoarren: For letting me mention Cantios and the Sherin Peaks. Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster